Three Minus Bree
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: First One Shot: Takes place right after Chase and Adam get back from their mission in 'Three Minus Bree.' One-Shots; Br/ase fanfiction. I don't own Lab Rats. Enjoy! (One Shots continued afterwards).
1. Three Minus Bree

**Takes place when Chase and Adam get back from the mission in Three Minus Bree. I don't own Lab Rats. Slightly angsty in the beginning, but gets happier (and fluffier) in the end. Bree and Chase are already together in this, so it's slightly AU. They aren't related in this. Enjoy! :D R&R**

* * *

Bree felt useless. Useless, and guilty. Hopefully, the guys were okay.

She ended up wrong when she saw the looks on their faces. And the soot. It looked like someone had splashed ash all over them. To make things worse, she saw that Chase had dried blood in random places all over his body. She immediately stood up.

"Hey! Are you okay? I was waiting for you; you took forever." She said, walking over to them. Adam rolled his eyes and walked away from her, probably to get cleaned up. Chase looked like he was trying to ignore her. "Chase?" He looked up. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"You know, sometimes I think you only think of yourself." He suddenly spat. Bree flinched. She knew this was true. When she had smashed the chip, she was only thinking of herself, her freedom, and her happiness. But really, she realized, that her happiness came with her bionics. Not being normal. But then, Chase had never been cold to her before. He was always happy.

"I know.. And I'm sorry. But, you guys were still fine without me, right?" She asked hopefully. He glared at her, and she resisted the urge to cower, to leave the room.

"There was an uncontrollable fire, and I had to secure it with my force-field, which basically made me collapse. Your super-speed would have made an instant vacuum to stop the fire. So it took two times longer. Plus, we had to walk miles upon miles home, after we almost died, and the building exploded. So, Breeanne, thank you for absolutely nothing." Chase said to her, turning and walking away. He _never _used her full name. Not ever. Only when he was seriously seething. A seething Chase only happens a few times in a lifetime.

Bree watched his back as he basically limped to the lab door, probably to get changed. She closed her eyes. If she wanted to fix it with anyone, she wanted to fix it with him. "Chase, please wait," she called out. He stopped, and turned around.

"What?"

"At least let me help you get cleaned up." She suggested. Chase sighed, but nodded, walking back over to her. _At least he was agreeing to something, _she thought. He sat down on the stool next to her, looking anywhere but her eyes. She grabbed a wet cloth, and started to wipe the ash and dried blood off of his face. He winced slightly, but didn't say anything. When she was done washing up his face, and it looked a bit cleaner, she could see all of the cuts and bruises on his face. There was a large bruise right by his jawline, and various cuts around his face, which were still bleeding. She looked closer and saw that one of the cuts had something inside of it, it was gray and shiny, underneath of his left eye.

Bree furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. She reached up, and lightly touched the cut, seeing him suck in a sharp breath, wincing.

"I think you have a piece of metal stuck in your cut." She told him, standing up and moving to Mr. Davenport's desk, where he kept tweezers for perfecting small gadgets. Bree then walked back over to Chase, sat back down, and started trying to get the piece of metal out. Once she got the metal out, she threw the bit of metal away, then placed the tweezers on the table. "You okay?" Bree asked Chase. He nodded.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Look, Chase, I'm sorry. I was only thinking of myself, I didn't think about you, or Adam, and I'm sorry." He looked away. "Chase, please."

"I just don't understand why you would _want _to get rid of your bionics. They make you unique, and I thought you loved saving people, then you just go and destroy your chip to be _normal. _Bree, we're anything but normal." He explained.

"I know.. I just wasn't thinking. I do love saving people.. And I do want my bionics back, but what am I supposed to do? Douglass made the chip, not Davenport."

"Well, for the time being, why don't we just forget about our bionics?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that everyone is out."

"They are?"

"Yep. On the way back Davenport said that they were going out to the Olive Garden. I told him I didn't feel like going; everyone is out by now. I heard the car drive away," he told her, smirking. _Thank god, he's not mad anymore, _she thought, smiling.

"Yeah, but you should probably take a shower. You smell like ash and grime." She told him, wrinkling her nose. He rolled his eyes; he knew she didn't really care. So, he yanked her in for a kiss. She kissed back with fervor, smiling all the while. A little while later, they pulled away, panting. They just sat there, in comfortable silence.

And then, "No, but seriously you're dirty. Take a bath."

* * *

**Thank you for reading,**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review while you're at it,**

**Favorite if you'd like.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Haley**


	2. You Posted What

**Takes place during "You Posted What?!" Slightly AU.  
**

**Includes: **Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo, D. Davenport, Tasha, and the random guy who tried to take my babies away. I already forgot his name.

**Excerpt:** _"You can't take us away! I won't let you."_

_"Just watch me."_

_"Please!"_

_"Why do you want to get out of this so badly?"_

_"Because... It's not fair. We're normal, just a bit different. We save people, we don't hurt them. And if you separated us, I know I wouldn't be able to cope. I need them."_

_"Oh? How."_

_"Because... I'm pregnant. And if you take us away, test us, you are murdering my baby. An _innocent _baby. And you'll have to live with that."_

**Word Count:**

**Pairings: **Brase, Slight Tasha/Davenport

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Lab Rats. I only own the storyline that is slightly AU in here. Half plot is theirs, including the characters. Made up plot is mine. You no sue, I no own.

* * *

The Paranormal Team grabbed them, and to Bree, it seemed as if time was in slow motion. She could feel someone grabbing her arms, and panicked. She knew what was going to happen. She would end up being tested on, probed, cut open awake. She would never be able to see Adam, her brother, again. She wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend, Chase, again. They had found out a while ago that she and him weren't related, and started a relationship.

Bree wouldn't be able to see Tasha, Mr Davenport, or Leo. Heck, she wouldn't be able to see Eddy or Principle Perry, and even that made her feel sick to her stomach. And that was only one reason.

So, she resisted his hold, and tried to super-speed away. She was still in his arms. She looked over to Chase. He looked defeated. The one man who was always happy, always confident, defeated. And that made her let out a sob. He knew. She had told him yesterday. Then, that was all they were worried about. Her health, and what people were going to think once they found out. But now, she felt like life was slipping away from her. Like she would never be able to go anywhere, or talk to anyone again.

She'd probably lost Kaitlyn. And then, Leo's girlfriend, Janelle. He surely lost her, with her now knowing about his crazy family. When she was nearing the door, she decided that it was now or never, twelve seconds at the most.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" She almost screeched, tears speeding down her face. It stalled time, the guys stopped, and Graham, the leader turned to her.

"It's called business, hun." He told her. Bree scoffed.

"Oh, so you're job is so much better then the lives of six innocents?!" Adam leaned over to her, and loudly whispered in her ear.

"Bree, there are only three of us..."

"I was counting Tasha and Davenport, stupid!" She shouted back. She didn't mention the sixth. She probably wouldn't. Only if it saved them.

"If it makes me famous, then yes. Boys!" He motioned for them to take them away. Bree continued to resist, and Chase saw what she was doing and helped.

"You can't take us away, I won't let you!" He told them sharply. Bree smiled slightly inside; Chase had hope again. _Yes._

"Just watch me."

"Please!" Bree sobbed.

"Why do you want to get out of this so badly?" He asked.

"Because, it's not fair! We're normal, just a bit different. We save people, we don't hurt them. And if you separated us, I know I wouldn't be able to cope. I need them." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How."

"Because they're my family.. And I'm pregnant. And if you take us away, test us, you will be murdering my baby. An _innocent _baby. And you'll have to live with that." She told him firmly through her tears. Mr Davenport and Tasha's heads snapped towards her.

"What?!" Davenport screeched. She ignored them and focused on the problem at hand.

"You know, you're right. You can't take us." Adam said. And with that, he threw the man that was holding him onto the floor with his strength.

"Take them down!" Graham screamed. "Tase them!" The nearest man tried to take a taser to Bree, but Chase escaped the grasp of the guard holding him, and used his molecular kinesis to throw the taser out of his hand, and put a force-field around all of them. Chase used all of his strength, and pushed the force-field to move out, knocking out everyone that wasn't inside of the force-field.

Bree quickly took hold of his hand then. "What do we do now?" Adam asked. She looked at him.

"We run." With that, they all ran into the lab, dropping down into the secret area that they used for getting rid of people. They hadn't used it yet, but had decided instead to use it as a panic room. It had food, water, capsules, cots, and blankets. They could survive there for a year, at least. They'd been stocking it up for months upon months.

But when they had gotten there, underneath the floor, they were met with the faces of Leo and Douglas. Bree started to scream, but Chase covered her mouth in time. They had the lamp turned on, and were sitting on two of the four cots.

"Is this where you went the last time I told you to wash the dishes, Leo?" Tasha asked her son.

"...Nooooo..?" Bree rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" She said. "We need to focus on the fact that -"

"-You said you were pregnant!" Donald said accusingly, looking at her.

"Now, Mr Davenport... Let's talk about this!" Chase said, backing away with Bree.

"Yes! Let's!" Everyone except Tasha, Donald, Bree and Chase left the area, going into the other room.

"So, when exactly.. Did this happen?" Tasha asked them.

"Uhh.. Remember when you two went out on that date?" Chase asked. They nodded. "And Adam and Leo were out?" They nodded again. "Well.."

"Wha.. Where?!" Davenport asked.

"Do you really need to know that?" Bree asked rhetorically.

"Okay, well what are you going to do? If you want, we can -" Chase stopped him.

"Uh buh bup! No."

"But maybe you can -"

"Donald!" Tasha scolded. She knew that this was their child, therefore it was their choice. That's what she kept thinking when people would judge her when she was pregnant with Leo.

"I'm just suggesting that maybe you should -"

"Look, Mr Davenport, Chase and I have already talked about this. And I am _not _having an abortion!" Bree told him.

"Well, there's always -"

"Not that either!" Donald sighed.

"Alright. But don't expect me to care about it!" He joked, slightly smiling. He was glad that they were so responsible as to accept the consequences of their actions. He wasn't happy about what they did, but he was happy that they insisted on taking responsibility, and not just getting rid of it.

They were growing up. _Too fast. _"Thanks." Bree said, giving him a hug. Chase smiled.

At least one thing was worked out. Kind of..

Now for the government.


	3. Arguments

**Prompt: **He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

**Includes: **Bree, Chase,

**Word Count:** 495

**Excerpt: **_"She didn't know why they were fighting, or how it had even started. All she knew was that she wanted it to stop."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats, everything belongs to its respectible owners. I only own the plot of this one shot.

**Pairings: **Brase (As per usual)

* * *

Bree had tried to drown out the sound of his yelling with her yelling, but now she realized how great of an idea that was. She didn't remember much about it; but one thing that she remembered was that she didn't know why they were fighting, or how it had even started. All she knew was that she wanted it to stop.

Chase had been upset about something, she remembered that. He would run his hands through his hair a lot, leaving it unruly. He looked like he was trying to hold Spike back for her, and it worked, but he had looked exhausted all the while. She wanted to hug him, to reassure him that she loved him, that what she was saying wasn't true. He wasn't useless, he wasn't annoying, she didn't hate him one bit.

Bree was the one who ended the argument, when she turned on her heel and walked away from him, down to the lab. Chase didn't go after like she wanted him to, but she knew he needed space. He always did after an argument, to think through things, and to think about his next move. She personally wanted to be comforted, but she didn't mind too much. So now, she was sitting on a stool at the Mission Alert desk, silently sobbing into her hands. It hurt, it really did, but in the back of her mind she knew that they would make up in the end. Their arguments still hurt though.

Bree didn't know how long she had been crying, but it felt as if time was passing by like a metro train, because the next thing she knew, Chase was in the lab. She was crying. And it wasn't necessarily what he expected. He expected for her to be upset, but she didn't usually cry over things. She would put on a smile, and brave through it. He didn't blame her, though.

So when he opened the door to find her standing there, crying, he immediately rushed towards her, and enveloped her in a comforting hug, as she buried her face in his shoulder, her sobs muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Chase leaned his head on hers, and they stood there, reveling in each others' company. They didn't speak, because they didn't have to. Their embrace said it all. But they still liked to hear it aloud.

_"I love you." _Bree told him, tears still escaping her eyes as she pulled away from his arms. He smiled dryly, and kissed her forehead.

_"I love you too." _With that, they both sat down, her head still resting on his shoulder, and talked it out. As per usual, when they had arguments. It wasn't common, but it wasn't too rare either.

"I didn't mean what I said," she told him. Chase nodded.

"I know. I didn't either." Bree nodded as well, and they both leaned in, their lips finally meeting. With that, their argument was completely forgotten.

* * *

**So it's a bit short, but I think it's fulfilling. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot! More to come soon. And, if you have any ideas for a one shot that you'd like to see on here, PM me, or just put it in the reviews. Requests are always welcome!**

**Luv you!**

**Haley**


End file.
